The Arrival
by xxdegrassilover16xx
Summary: Jane's cousin comes to live with her family for unknown reasons.Anna,who is Jane's cousin is keeping a secret from Jane and Lucas about why she is moving in with them.A secret that she hopes will never come out.O/C.May be Rated M later.Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

A 17 year old girl with a bruised face and hurt eyes walked into Jane's house followed by Jane's mother,it was an odd sight and today was going to be an odd day and this entire year was going to be just plain weird.

The girl was Anna,Jane and Lucas's cousin from the next town over and she was going to be staying with them for the rest of the school year,to sum it all up she was going to be there for the next eight months whether they liked it or not,but luckily for Anna she had always gotten along with her older cousins and she was glad that she would get to spend time with Lucas's daughter Isabella.

On the outside she looked like a nice girl who could have possibly been hurt in a car accident which would have explained the bruises,most people wouldn't think that anything bad could happen to a girl as beautiful as she was.

But on the inside she knew that she was just like everybody else,that beauty doesn't stop you from getting hurt,and that if it could have been a car accident that had done this to her she would have been grateful,but she had a dark secret that she intended on keeping to herself,Jane 's mom knew because she had talked to Anna's mom about Anna coming to stay with them in Degrassi.

The other thing Jane's mom knew was that Anna's mother was part of the reason why she had been hurt in the first place.

She was nervous about what might happen in Degrassi,but she was scared of what would have happened if she had stayed with her mother.

At least one good thing could come from this,Johnny Dimarco,he and Anna had been crushing on each other for years and everytime Anna came to visit for Christmas they always flirted with each other and now that they would finally be in the same town together for more than a few days,Anna was excited about what the future might hold for them.

If she survives the night of lying awake thinking about everything that has happened to her without trying to commit suicide then surely she can make it through the next eight months here.


	2. Chapter 2

"Honey"Jane's mom said to Anna"I'm going to leave these pain pills here for you and I want you to take them in the next half hour,Okay?"

'"Ok,Aunt Tricia."Anna replied

Tricia left for work and Anna took her pills which completely knocked her out.

A few hours later Jane and Lucas were in the living room talking about why Anna was staying with them.

"I mean I just don't believe that she was in a car accident."Jane said.

"I know,Something is definitely up."Lucas replied.

"But What?''Jane asked."What could be so horrible that they have to keep it a secret from us?"

"I don't know,but I guess we'll find out one day."Lucas replied."Now can you and Anna get out of the house cause Johnny,Bruce,and Nic are coming over in a little while.?"

"I definitely don't want to be stuck here with those jackasses,So yeah i can get her out of here and maybe she'll tell me why she's here."Jane replied.

Jane went into Anna's room and shook her awake"Hey Anna! I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Dot to meet my boyfriend?"Jane asked.

"Sure,But how long have I been asleep?"Anna asked in response.

"About 3 hours."Jane answered."

Wow"Anna replied.

"So just get dressed and meet me downstairs ok?"Jane asked.

"Sure just give me a few minutes."Anna replied as Jane got up to leave the room.

Anna put on a pair of loose black pants,a t-shirt,and a pair of converse and walked out the door.

They made it to the dot in 15 minutes and walked inside.

"Hey Holly J."Jane greeted the red head."This is my cousin Anna"

"I know I think that I met her before."Holly J said and then turned to Anna"Hey!"

"Hey"Anna replied shortly.

"Can you please go get Spinner for me?"Jane asked.

"Yea,just give me a minute"Holly J replied.

"Thanks"Jane replied.

Literally three second later Spinner appeared.

"Great"Anna thought"She's already got him whipped."

"Hey Spin!"Jane said as she hugged Spinner.

"Hey Babe!"Spinner replied.

"I wanted you to meet my cousin"Jane said"So here it goes Spinner this is my Cousin Anna,Anna this is my boyfriend Spinner."

"Nice to meet you."Spinner said.

"Likewise"Anna replied.

"So what are you girls doing today?''Spinner asked.

"Well when we leave here we are probably going back home Anna is still pretty tired."Jane replied

"That sounds like fun"Spinner said sarcastically.

"I know"Jane replied just as sarcastically.

"I have an idea why don't you two stay here for an hour until closing time and then we can go back to my place to hang out."Spinner suggested.

"How does that sound,Anna?"Jane asked her.

"Umm,Actually I feel really tired so I think I am just going to go back to your house."Anna replied."But you go ahead."

"Are you sure?"Jane asked.

"Yeah,I'm just going to go back to sleep anyways."Anna replied.

"Ok"Jane replied and then turned around to Spinner and said,"I'll be back in just a second ok?"

"Yea"Spinner replied and then watched as Jane grabbed Anna's arm and pulled her outside.

"Are you ok?"Jane asked Anna.

"I'm fine,really."Anna replied"I'm just really tired,but I don't want you to feel like you can't go with your boyfriend just because I'm here,seeing as I am going to be here for awhile and you can't always stay beside me."

"That's true."Jane admitted."But just so you know,It's not "My House" it's your home too,Okay?"

"Okay"Anna replied.

"Do you need me to walk you home"Jane asked.

"No thanks,I think I remember the way we came."Anna replied

"I'll see you in a few hours."Jane said.

"okay,Bye."Anna replied.

"Bye"Jane said back.

Anna made it to her "home" and walked inside only to find Lucas and his friends playing video games.

"Dumb asses are practically grown men and they still play video games"Anna thought.

They didn't even realize that she had walked through the front door and Anna didn't feel like talking to them so she slipped past the living room and onto the staircase and made her way back to bed.

But she couldn't go back to sleep and she realized that she was hungry so she decided to brave the guys and go downstairs and get something to eat,so she slipped down the stairs and had almost made it into the kitchen when she heard Lucas ask"When did you get home?"

"I don't know,Like 30 minutes ago."Anna answered

"How did you get upstairs without anybody noticing?"Lucas asked puzzled.

"I just slipped past the couch and up the stairs."Anna answered.

"Well that's amazing that you could get past all of us without being noticed,you must have slipped out of your house quite a lot when you lived there."Lucas said.

"Yep"Anna replied.

Then Bruce jumped in"I always heard that prostitute's were good at slipping through the cracks,that must have been how she got past us."he said with a smile on his face

"Well maybe if you boys hadn't been busy blowing each other you would have noticed me."Anna shot back with a smirk and then went on her merry way into the kitchen.

She was in the kitchen making a salad when Johnny walked in.

"I'm sorry about what Bruce said back there"Johnny apologized to Anna.

"It's fine I'm used to his bastardous ways."Anna replied smiling.

"So how long are you staying here?"Johnny asked.

"I'm not sure,At least until this school year is over."Anna replied.

"That's cool"Johnny said."So why did you move here?"

"None of you DAMN business"Anna yelled in response.

"God,i'm sorry."Johnny said."What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry,it's just that I don't want to talk about why I am here."Anna said.

"Fine,we won't talk about it."Johnny stated,

"Thank you."Anna said.

"Your welcome."Johnny replied.

And then they both smiled at each other in understanding.

* * *

TBC.....

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Anna went upstairs to her room,locked her door,and stripped down to her underwear and bra and looked at herself in the mirror.

What she saw was a sixteen year old girl with bruised fingerprints on her arms, a black and blue stomach with cracked ribs, and bruises along with more bruised fingerprints on her inner thighs.

Looking at herself she couldn't help think about why this had happened to her,she wasn't a bad person,she had never hurt anyone, and she had never yelled at her mother in prepubescent anger, this shouldn't have happened to her, yet it had and she didn't know why or what had led to the horrific event that left her bruised and broken.

Sure she could put on a smile and act a little wild to keep people from asking questions,but inside she had died a little and she wasn't sure if that part of her could ever be brought back to life.

Sure she could make everyone believe that she had been in a car accident,it wouldn't be hard flash a couple of bruises and make up a tall tale and she would have an amazing story to tell,the only thing they wouldn't know was that it was all a lie.

But as we all know the truth always has a way of coming out and Anna's secret was one that wouldn't be kept quiet for much longer,her secret was about to be outed and she didn't even know it.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, while Anna was out of the house, she received a yellow official looking envelope in the mail. It was from a lawyer and since no one else was home, Lucas decided that he would open it and find out what was going on with his cousin.

When he opened up the package he was shocked to find that it was an envelope full of information for a court case.

It had pictures and testimonies and what charges were being filed against who.

When he saw the pictures his shock turned to horror. They were pictures of Anna bruised and beaten.

The report said that Anna had filed a report against a man named Thomas Clarkson for attempted rape and assault.

Those words made him sick. He felt bile rising in his throat but forced it back down.

He thought the name was familiar and while he wasn't positive, he was pretty sure that Thomas Clarkson was his

Aunt's, Anna's Mother's, boyfriends name.

After reading all the documents and looking at all the pictures the only thing that Lucas couldn't figure out was why Anna was staying at his family's house and why she wasn't staying with her mother.

And then he saw that two pieces of paper were stuck together. He had already read the first piece of paper, so he pulled them apart and started reading the bottom piece.

It was Anna's mother's deposition. Her testimony in the defense of Thomas Clarkson, instead of Anna, her own daughter.

In it she said that she didn't doubt that Anna was attacked and almost raped but that she didn't believe that her boyfriend had been the one committing the crime, even though when he was arrested the cops had found cuts and bruises on him, that suggested that Anna had put up a fight against him.

Just as Lucas was resealing the envelope, he heard someone unlocking the front door so he threw it down on the table real quick and turned the tv on and jumped on the couch so no one would know what he had just been doing.

It was Anna. She walked in threw her keys on the table and then sat in the recliner next to the couch I was on and said," So, I heard that you were having a party tonight."

"From who?" Lucas asked.

"Johnny." Anna answered matter-of-factly.

"You were hanging out with Johnny?" Lucas asked.

"Not hanging out." Anna replied," We just happened to run into each other and he mentioned that you were supposed to be having a party. Then we went our seperate ways."

"Oh. Well then yes. I am having a party tonight." Lucas said," Are you going out tonight? Or are you going to stay here and party?

"Obviously, I am going to stay here and party." Anna responded," What about Jane?"

"You never know with her. She will probrably come to the party and the bail after about an hour." Lucas answered.

" She's not much of a partier is she?" Anna asked.

"Not really." Lucas responded.

"Oh, well." Anna said," I guess she will be the one missing out. But anyways, did I get any mail today?"

"Yeah, actually." Lucas replied," You got some envelope. It's on the table."

"Ok. Thanks." Anna said as she grabbed the envelope," I'll be upstairs in my room."

"Okay." Lucas said.

TBC...

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Anna spent four hours in her room looking at everything in the envelope.

She fell asleep while looking at the evidence and she didn't wake up until she heard people talking downstairs.

Just as she was getting out of bed she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"It's Jane." The person on the other side of the door replied," Can I come in?"

"Just a minute." Anna answered, as she hid the envelope and its contents she said," I'm getting dressed."

Anna finally opened her bedroom door and asked," What do you need, Jane?"

"I was just going to tell you that Lucas' party is about to start." Jane answered.

"Oh. Thanks!" Anna said.

"What have you been doing up here for so long?" Jane questioned.

"Well I was reading for a little while and then I fell asleep." Anna said, which wasn't really too far from the truth, she had been reading, she just hadn't mentioned what she had been reading.

"Wow! You sure have been sleeping a lot." Jane observed.

"I know." Anna agreed," The painkillers that I got after the accident just put me right to sleep. I'm thinking that I may stop taking them."

"Why?" Jane asked," Aren't you still in pain? I mean it hasn't been that long since the accident."

"Yeah. I am actually. But I feel like i'm not even living life anymore. The pills put me in such a daze." Anna responded.

"Well I guess if you can handle the pain then you should stop taking the pills. But the minute the pain starts to get unbearable you take a pill no matter how dazed it makes you feel, okay?" Jane said.

"That sounds like a good plan." Anna said greatfully," Thanks for the advice."

"Your welcome little cousin." Jane said," Now get your ass downstairs. We are about to party?"

"You actually like to party?" Anna asked shocked.

"Not usually. But Spinner and I had a fight today and I just want to forget about it for a little while." Jane responded.

"Aw. What happened?" Anna asked.

"We just got into a fight about some stupid thing that was practically nothing." Jane answered," I'm sure that we will make up in a day or two."

"Good. I hope you do." Anna said," But just know that I am always here for you if you want to talk about it. Or anything else, for that matter."

"And the same goes for you." Jane said," You can talk to me about anything."

"There actually is something that I want to talk to you about." Anna told her," But let's do it after the party or tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay." Jane replied," But can you at least tell me what it's about?"

"The real reason that i'm here." Anna responded and then turned to walk out of the room and towards the party, leaving Jane to wonder what her cousin meant by that.

TBC...

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	6. Chapter 6

They went downstairs to the party.

The house was packed full of people. Anna only recognized a few of them: Bruce, Johnny and Nic.

They both got drinks and Anna asked Jane," Has Lucas really not made any new friends since the last time I was here?"

"You noticed that too, huh?" Jane said with a smile.

"How could I not?" Anna asked," I've been seeing those same faces since I was little."

"Like you're so grown now?" Johnny asked as he walked up behind them.

They both jumped at the sound of his voice and Anna asked," Remember that time you broke your leg and you had that huge cast on it and everywhere you went people could hear you coming because that damn cast made so much noise?"

"Ha. I do." Jane said.

"Yeah. So? What about it?" Johnny asked.

"I was just thinking maybe we could make that happen again." Anna replied," I liked you so much better when I could hear you sneaking up on me."

"Ah. The dirty jokes that I could make out of that." Jane said with a laugh.

"How could you make what I just said into a dirty joke?" Anna asked," You know what? Don't tell me. I would rather keep whatever innocence I have left."

"Innocence?" Johnny said with a smirk," What innocence?"

Before she could respond Johnny walked away.

"What did he mean by that?" Jane asked Anna," Oh my gosh! Did you have sex with Johnny?"

Anna literally spit out her drink," Why would you even ask that?"

"I don't know just the way that he said 'What innocence?' like he knew you weren't innocent and virginal." Jane answered.

"Of course I haven't had sex with Johnny." Anna insisted.

" So have had sex with anybody?" Jane asked curiously.

"Have you?" Anna asked in response," Actually, don't answer that here. All we both need is all of the students of Lakehurst to know about our sex lives."

"Agreed." Jane said," I guess we can discuss our 'sex lives' later on when we have that other conversation that you want to have."

"Oh. I look forward to it." Anna said.

They started mingling with the party-goers and soon they were both buzzed and seperated from each other.

Anna found herself on the balcony on the top floor of the house. She was thinking about life and her upcoming trial when she heard somebody walk up behind her.

She turned around to find Johnny Dimarco," Seriously? You do know that when you enter a room it is generally acceptable to make your presence known?"

"So i've been told." Johnny responded," But when have I ever done anything that was generally acceptable?"

"Never. At least not since i've known you. So not in at least ten years." Anna replied," And I would like to know how you're not drunk right now? I mean you've probably had twice as much to drink as I have and I am feeling pretty drunk."

"Well you do know that your body builds up a tolerance to a certain amount of alcohol once it gets used to it, don't you?" Johnny asked her.

"Obviously, I know that. I'm not stupid. But i've had like six drinks you've probably had at least ten." Anna said," How long have you been drinking if your body has built up a tolerance to that much alcohol?"

" I guess I started drinking when I was twelve or thirteen." Johnny answered.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or feel sad for you." Anna told him.

"Why would you feel sad for me?" Johnny asked confused.

"I guess I just don't get why someone would start drinking at such a young age." Anna said.

They both sat down on the balcony.

"You know some people's lives aren't as perfect as yours." Johnny told her," Some people drink every now and then to forget their problems."

"Trust me. If I were to drink enough to make me forget the problems that I am having right now. I would get alcohol poisoning." Anna told him.

"What problems?" Johnny asked her," Why are you here?"

Anna leaned in closer to Johnny and he asked her," What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking that the only way that I am going to get out of answering that question is by kissing you." Anna replied.

"You really are drunk right now, aren't you?" Johnny asked.

"Very." Anna responded," But i'm right, aren't I?"

"Possibly." Johnny said as he leaned in closer to her," But you do realize that you will have to answer that question eventually right? I mean someone **is** going to find out why you're here. It's only a matter of time."

" I don't know. I'm pretty good at keeping secrets." Anna said and leaned in even closer to Johnny. Just as their lips were about to meet they heard a noise and they both looked up to find Lucas standing in the doorway leading out to the balcony and he said with a smirk," Don't let me interrupt.

"We are so screwed." Johnny said.

"Yes. Yes we are." Anna agreed.

TBC...

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	7. Chapter 7

After being caught almost kissing by Lucas, Anna and Johnny went their seperate ways.

Johnny decided to leave the party and Anna locked herself in her room and went to bed.

The next morning she woke up with a hangover from hell.

She went downstairs to find the house completely trashed and Lucas laying on the couch half asleep, he said to her," So what? You have a thing for Dimarco?

"Excuse me?" Anna said in response," I don't have anything for Johnny."

"So you just randomly make out with guys you don't like?" Lucas questioned.

"I did not make out with him." Anna answered defensively.

"Well it looked like you were about to when you two were out on the balcony." Lucas told her.

"Seriously?" Anna asked him," I thought I had just dreamt that."

"Well you didn't." Lucas assured her.

"Great. Now when he comes over here it's going to be really awkward." Anna said.

"Maybe he thinks that he dreamt it too." Lucas said," You were both pretty drunk last night."

"Yes. We were just two drunk people not realizing what we were doing." Anna said.

"We can stick with that story if it makes you feel better." Lucas said mockingly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Anna asked.

"It means I think that you do actually like him." Lucas replied.

"Yeah?" Anna said," And I think that you may need a mental evaluation."

At that moment Jane came downstairs and asked," What are the two of you talking about?"

"Just the fact that Anna almost made out with Johnny last night." Lucas responded.

"Dimarco?" Jane questioned,"Ha! I knew you had done something with him."

"What is with the ha?" Anna asked," There is no need for the ha. This is not a ha-worthy moment, because nothing happened. Even Lucas just said almost kissed. Not actually kissed."

"Okay. Okay. You didn't kiss. You just almost kissed. You have no interest in him whatsoever." Jane said to appease Anna.

"I'm glad that we can agree on that." Anna said with a smile," Now what's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you're cooking." Lucas answered.

"Ok. I'll cook. And by cook I mean pay for us to go out and eat somewhere, because if I attempt to **actually** cook something I will burn this house down." Anna said.

They went out for breakfast and a ton of coffee and when they got back Anna and Jane were sober enough to start their conversation.

"So." Jane said," What is the real reason you're here? That is what you said you wanted to talk about right?"

"Ok. I guess you want to start that conversation right now." Anna said," Let's at least go up to my room or go walk around the park or something."

"Why?" Jane asked.

"I don't really want Lucas to know what I am about to tell you." Anna replied.

"Ok. Fine. I guess we can go walk around the park." Jane said.

"Ok. Let's go." Anna said to her.

They got to the park and started walking around.

"So Jane who have you had sex with?" Anna asked her cousin.

"No. No. No. We are not starting this talk out with me answering questions. You are going to answer mine first for once." Jane said," Why are you really here? If not because of a car accident, why?"

"It's a long story." Anna said.

"I have the time." Jane told her.

"Ok. You know my Mom's boyfriend,Thomas?" Anna asked.

"Yeah." Jane responded," What about him?"

"He had been living with us for awhile and one night he came home from work and I guess he knew that my Mom was working a double shift that night and that she wouldn't be home for awhile. So he came into my bedroom and he attacked me." Anna answered.

"He raped you?" Jane questioned in shock.

"No. Thankfully, he didn't get that far." Anna replied," But he certainly tried. He beat me to hell and back."

"So why are you here and not with your mother?" Jane asked.

"She doesn't believe me." Anna told her.

"How can she not believe that this happened to you?" Jane asked," I mean even i've seen the bruises."

"It's not that she doesn't believe I was attacked. She just doesn't seem to want to believe that her boyfriend is the one that did it." Anna answered.

"So she's taking her boyfriend's side over her own daughter's?" Jane questioned.

"Apparently so. She's testifying in his defense." Anna responded.

"There's going to be a trial?" Jane asked.

"Yeah. It starts next week. That's why I wanted us to have this talk." Anna replied.

"I just can't believe she's taking his side in this. No offense, but your mother has always kind of been more about her boyfriend's than about you." Jane pointed out.

"Yes. She has." Anna said," And I was kind of okay with that or at least I accepted it until now. Once the boyfriends start attempting rape. I stop accepting how devoted she is to them."

"I would too." Jane said.

"Now let's move on from this depressing subject. We agreed that we would discuss our 'sex lives' or lackthereof." Anna told her," You go first."

"Ok. I obviously have had sex with Spinner and also with one other guy." Jane said.

"So how old were you when you lost your virginity?" Anna asked.

"Sixteen." Jane answered," How about you?"

"I feel like an awful person." Anna said," I was fourteen when I lost my virginity, but to make up for being so young when I lost it, I haven't had sex since."

"So you lose your virginity at fourteen and then become celibate for three years?" Jane questioned.

"Yes." Anna said," It was a guy back at my old school. I was fourteen he was seventeen and after we had sex I found out that he likes to have sex with virgins. He likes to be their first. I guess it makes him feel like a God."

"That is highly disturbing." Jane said.

"I know. It really is. And you think it's wrong?" Anna said," I had sex with him."

"And I feel for you because of that." Jane said," And now that we've discussed the details of our 'sex lives' let's go home."

"Sounds good to me." Anna said," Jane?"

"Yeah?" Jane asked.

"I'm glad that you're my cousin and my best friend. And please don't tell Lucas anything about what we talked about." Anna responded.

"I won't." Jane said," And i'm glad that you're my cousin and my best friend."

TBC...

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Anna's POV

It's just one week until the trial starts.

I am scared out of my mind. I will have to see my mother again and face her boyfriend in court.

And then there's the whole almost kissing Johnny thing. I cannit believe I let myself do that. It's bad enough that I actually do like him. But people finding out about it would be horrible.

Plus, my lawyer told me that dating so soon after my attack would hurt my case. You know, make it look like I hadn't been affected by the attack. Or possibly make me look promiscuous.

I think that I should go talk to Johnny though. About the almost kiss, because I don't want thing to be weird between me and him or him and Lucas.

Anna arrived at Johnny's house about thirty minutes after she had decided to go see him.

She had been to his house once before, but that was years ago, before either of them even had an interest in the opposite sex.

She rang the doorbell. She was feeling anxious and a little weak-kneed though she didn't know why.

He answered the door and upon finding Anna standing on the other side said," Uh. Hi. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Anna told him," Or at least I need to talk. You can just listen."

He let her inside and led her into his living room. As they sat down on the couch, they heard his mother call out," Who was it at the door, Johnny?"

"It's Anna, Mom." Johnny replied.

"Lucas' cousin?" His mother asked.

"Yes, Mother." Johnny answered exasperatedly.

His mother then came into the living room where they were and said," Hello Anna! We haven't seen you in quite some time. How have you been?"

"I've been good, Mrs. Dimarco." Anna replied," How have you been?"

"That's good. I've been just fine." Mrs. Dimarco responded," Well I better go back to the kitchen before the souffle burns. It was nice seeing you again, Anna."

"It was good to see you too." Anna said as Johnny's mother left the room.

"You are such a liar!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Excuse me? It was good to see your mother. I actually like her." Anna said in her defense.

"Not about that." Johnny explained," I'm talking about when you said you were doing fine. That's obviously such a lie."

"I love that your mother cooks things like souffle. She's like Betty Crocker or a 50's housewife." Anna said.

"You're deflecting Anna." Johnny told her.

"No, I am not." Anna exclaimed," And besides why is everybody so damn obsessed with why i'm here?"

"We're not obsessed." Johnny told her," We just don't understand why you would lie about being here."

"I have my reasons." Anna told him.

"So you weren't in an accident?" Johnny questioned.

"No." Anna responded looking defeated.

"But you're not going to tell me why you're here?" Johnny asked.

"No." Anna told him," Although, people are going to find out soon enough."

"How do you know that?" Johnny asked.

Anna started biting her nails nervously and said," Because the trial starts next week."

Johnny's eyes widened and he asked in shock," What trial?"

"Well you see. If I tell you that then I will be telling you why i'm here and I already said I wouldn't do that." Anna replied.

"Ok. You can't tell someone that your trial starts next week and then refuse to give them details about said trial." Johnny told her," At least tell me if you're the victim or the suspect."

"The victim. Obviously." Anna told him," What kind of crime would I commit?"

" I don't know, but I figured I should ask." Johnny answered," Who commited a crime against you?"

"Again. If I answer that it will just lead to other questions that will reveal why i'm here." Anna explained.

"You could just go ahead and tell me why you're here, considering the fact that the trial starts next week and as you said everyone will find out soon enough, and then I could stop asking all of these questions." Johnny told her," Why don't you want people to know what happened to you? I mean you are the victim in all this. Whatever this is."

"Exactly." Anna agreed," I am the victim and if people know that i'm a victim they're going to start treating me like one."

"What do you mean? How would they treat you like a victim?" Johnny questioned.

"I mean that they would treat me like glass. Like I would break at the slightest touch. Or like I would freak out everytime they mentioned what happened to me." Anna replied.

"I hate to point out the obvious, but you do freak out everytime someone mentions it." Johnny told her.

" So are we just going to pretend that we didn't almost kiss last night?" Anna asked.

"You know you're getting really good at this whole changing the subject thing." Johnny said.

" So i've been told." Anna said.

"So you want to talk about our almost kissing last night?" Johnny asked.

"Never mind. I'm starting to think that I would rather talk about what happened to me." Anna responded," It's less complicated."

"Thought so." Johnny said.

TBC...

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok. Well, my mom's boyfriend attacked me, beat me, tried to rape me and my mom's taking his side in the trial." Anna said as quickly as possible." Anna told Johnny.

"I'm going to kill him." Johnny exclaimed threateningly, jumping up in anger," And what the hell is wrong with your mother?"

"I honestly don't know." Anna told him," But I don't think that you kicking my mother's boyfriend's ass would help anything."

"Really?" Johnny questioned," Because I think it could help a lot of things."

"Like what?" Anna asked.

"Like it could teach him that beating and trying to rape a teenage girl is wrong." Johnny said.

"Going to prison will teach him the same thing." Anna said.

"Ok. Well then. It will give me peace of mind." Johnny told her.

"And it would probably get you put in jail for assault and battery." Anna told Johnny," Maybe you and him could be cellmates."

"How can you even joke about this?" Johnny asked.

"Well it's better than getting all sad about the situation or going all psycho about it like you." Anna explained.

"My reaction is a normal one." Johnny told Anna," Yours is just odd."

"Yeah. Well, I guess i'm just used to hearing about it and thing about it. Seeing as it happened to me." Anna said," Look just don't do anything stupid or that will get you sent to jail."

"Why do you care if I go to jail or not?" Johnny asked.

"I don't. I just figure that I don't need another reason for Lucas to hate me that concerns you." Anna explained.

"What could he possibly be mad at you for?" Johnny asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. Just the fact that he caught us out on his balcony about to kiss?" Anna answered.

"Is he really pissed about that?" Johnny questioned.

"You'd know the answer to that question if you weren't so scared to face Lucas in person." Anna replied," But no, he isn't pissed. In fact, he found it to be funny."

"Funny? I'm glad somebody found it to be funny." Johnny told her.

"Me too." Anna agreed," At least someone got a laugh out of our drunken almost-mistake. But seriously, beating him or anybody else up with your priors would get you sent to jail. Wouldn't it?"

"Yeah. Probably." Johnny responded.

"Then why would you do it?" Anna questioned," Why would you even consider it?"

"Because what he did to you was wrong." Johnny replied," And you didn't deserve it."

"Nobody deserves what happened to me." Anna said.

"True." Johnny agreed," But you especially didn't deserve it."

"And why's that?" Anna asked curiously.

"Because you're a nice person." Johnny told her," And a good person."

"That's what people seem to think." Anna said quietly.

"What does that mean?" Johnny asked.

"It just means that my mom's boyfriend's lawyer dug up some dirt on me that makes me look less credible. Which means that a jury may not believe my story." Anna explained.

"What kind of dirt could he have possibly dug up on you?" Johnny asked incredulously.

"Ok. When I was fourteen, I did a lot of drugs and went to rehab. And who takes the word of a drug addict?" Anna asked.

"You were addicted to drugs?" Johnny asked, flabbergasted.

"Just cocaine, marijuana and a little bit of ecstasy." Anna told him.

"Just a little bit of ecstasy?" Johnny repeated," Well that certainly downplays the whole addiction thing. There is no such thing as a little bit of ecstasy."

"Tell me about it." Anna agreed," Three months of rehab taught me that."

"I seriously can't believe that you were in rehab." Johnny said.

"You thought I was perfect, didn't you?" Anna asked," So did everybody else."

"I didn't think that you were perfect. Obviously, no one is. I just always thought that you were too strong of a person to get caught up in stupid things like that." Johnny responded.

"Well I was strong enough to not start doing drugs again after my attack. A lot of people would have went crawling back to the drugs." Anna told Johnny.

That's very true." Johnny said," Look, I wasn't trying to say that you were weak or a bad person. I'm just shocked that **you** would do drugs."

"I know. It's not like it's something i'm proud of." Anna said," Just don't tell Lucas and Jane about that."

"They don't know?" Johnny asked," How is that possible?"

"I don't know." Anna said," It just never came up."

TBC...

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	10. Chapter 10

"I guess I should go." Anna told Johnny," I should probably tell Lucas about the whole trial thing."

"Yeah. You probably should considering that he's your cousin and you live together, so he might notice you leaving everyday for court." Johnny pointed out.

"So very true." Anna agreed," Before I go, promise me you won't do anything stupid that has to do with my mother's boyfriend or this trial."

"Fine. I promise, but that doesn't mean I won't think about it." Johnny told her.

"Think about it all you want." Anna said," Isn't that all guys do anyways, is think about **it**?"

"And I was standing here wondering why you don't have a boyfriend." Johnny said sarcastically.

"I know. I find it to be a mystery too." Anna said.

"Maybe the blatant sexual remarks are scaring them away." Johnny said.

"That could be something to consider." Anna said.

"You know my mom's a therapist and she would say that your comments are your way of trying to cover up your nervousness." Johnny told her.

"Nervous?" Anna questioned," What do I have to be nervous about? Aside from my upcoming trial."

Johnny edged closer to her," Yeah. I was talking about you being nervous to be in a room alone with me since what happened on the balcony."

"What almost happened on the balcony, you mean?" Anna asked," Because nothing actually happened. You seem to keep forgetting that. And even if something had ended up happening that night it would have been because we were both drunk off our asses."

"Yeah. You're right. We were really drunk, but still… You know Lucas and Jane think that we, like, want each other, right?" Johnny asked.

"They've told me. Several times, actually. Especially Jane. They've thought that since we were like thirteen." Anna replied.

"What I want to know is where they got the idea in the first place." Johnny said.

"I don't know." Anna said," But I'm starting to think that mental illness may run in my family. Which may explain what's wrong with me."

"It could." Johnny agreed, jokingly," Although, a crazy person would probably have kissed me that night."

"Well a sane person might have kissed you too." Anna assured him," If her life wasn't so messed up right now."

Then Anna walked out of Johnny's house without even saying goodbye.

She arrived back at home and found Lucas sitting on the couch once again playing video games.

"Hey Lucas. Can we talk?" Anna asked him.

"Yes. Sure" Lucas told her.

Anna then sat down beside him on the couch and said," There's some things I haven't told you about why I am here. And I just feel like I should tell you now considering next week some things are going to be happening."

"Ok." Lucas said," Go ahead and tell me."

"Ok. The reason I am here is because my mother's boyfriend attacked me and my mother wants to take his side instead of mine." Anna told Lucas.

"Yeah. I know." Lucas told her.

"What do you mean you know?" Anna asked," How did Johnny tell you about this that quickly? I mean I just left his house. Or was it Jane? Did she tell you?"

"Firstly, I know what happened to you because the day you got that huge envelope in the mail with all the evidence and testimonies regarding your case, I read all of it." Lucas told her," And secondly, Jane would never tell one of your secrets to anybody. Not even me. And I am just going to throw a thirdly in there and ask. What were you doing at Johnny's house?"

"He hasn't been over here since the whole balcony thing and I just wanted to make sure that you and him were still friends." Anna replied.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Lucas asked," Like you said, nothing happened."

"I know." Anna said," But he thought that you would be really pissed about the situation."

"I'm not." Lucas assured her," Although, if you are going to get together with Johnny can you go ahead and do it know while I am semi okay with it happening?"

"You are semi okay with me and Johnny being together?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Lucas said," Maybe a little worried for you because of his history with girls. But for him you would be a huge step up and maybe you could keep him from getting into so much trouble."

"Wait!" Anna exclaimed," What history with girls?"

"It's just that he's been with certain girls that you might not approve of." Lucas told her.

"Like who?" Anna questioned.

"Well." Lucas said," Like….."

TBC…..

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a week since Anna had seen or talked to Johnny, but that was the farthest thing from her mind.

Today was the first day of the trial.

She hadn't slept at all the night before, but somehow she wasn't the least bit tired.

She didn't even eat breakfast. Just got up and headed for the courthouse, which was in her hometown.

As she entered the courtroom with her lawyer, Marcus Williams, she spotted her mother.

As she too her seat at the table, on the prosecutor's side of the room, she turned her head towards the defense's side of the room and found her mother staring at her.

For a second, she thought that despite the circumstances, her mother might have even a smidge of compassion in her eyes, but what she found was pure hatred and disgust.

The judge entered the room shortly after, the lawyers for both sides made their opening arguments and then the questioning of the witnesses got underway.

After four witnesses had testified, it was Anna's turn.

The defense attorney was the first to ask questions and to say the very least his line of questioning was brutal," Miss Valieri, when this "attack" allegedly happened. Were you a virgin?"

"Objection!" Anna's lawyer yelled," Relevance?"

"I'm just trying to determine whether or not Miss Valieri understands what sex is." The Defense Attorney stated.

"She's seventeen. I am pretty sure that she knows what sex is, but I'll allow it." The judge said," You may answer the question."

"No. I wasn't a virgin when Thomas Clarkson attacked me." Anna answered.

"And how old were you when you lost your virginity?" The Defense Attorney asked.

"Fourteen." Anna replied.

"Fourteen." The Defense Attorney repeated," And how many sexual partners have you had in the past three years?"

"None." Anna replied.

"We," The Defense Attorney said motioning to the other people in the courtroom," are supposed to believe that you lost your virginity at fourteen and haven't had sex since?"

"Yes, because it's true." Anna responded," I regretted my decision to lose my virginity and I don't want to have sex again until I know for sure that I am ready."

"So, how old was your first and only sexual partner?" The Defense Attorney questioned.

"Seventeen." Anna answered.

"Seventeen." The Defense Attorney repeated," So it's safe to say that you have a thing for older men? Like my client. And from that we can assume that you tried to seduce my client and when he turned down your advances, you got physical with him causing him to have to defend himself, which caused the bruises that you got. And to get back at him for turning you down, you decided to claim that he tried to rape you. Does that sound right?"

"Objection!" Anna's lawyer called out once more.

"Sustained." The judge said.

TBC…

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Then it was Anna's lawyer's turn to ask her questions. He started with," Miss Valieri. Do you intentionally go after older guys?"

"No." Anna answered," But I am in high school surrounded by teenagers between the ages of fourteen and eighteen, so when I was fourteen and fifteen I **did** sometimes date guys that were a few years older than me."

"A few as in three?" Anna's lawyer questioned," Not twenty-three, as the defense attorney would like for everyone in this room to believe?"

"Exactly. I have never been interested in or dated anyone who was more than three years older than me." Anna replied.

"That's all the questions I have for this witness." Anna's lawyer stated.

The trial went on for three more days, more witnesses were questioned and evidence was shown.

Finally the lawyers both gave their closing arguments and left the jury to deliberate.

After almost four days of deliberation the judge called everyone back into the courtroom, including the jury.

"Have you been able to reach a verdict?" The judge asked the jury.

The head juror replied," No, we have not, your Honor."

"Will you be able to reach a verdict?" The judge questioned.

"No, your Honor." The head juror responded," We are deadlocked."

"Ok. I declare a mistrial. Court adjourned." The judge said as she banged the gavel.

Anna turned to her lawyer and asked," What does this mean?"

"It means that we will have to have another trial." Anna's lawyer answered.

"You mean I am going to have to testify again?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Anna's lawyer answered bluntly.

"How could they not convict him?" Anna asked," He beat the living hell out of me."

"I know that, Anna." Anna's lawyer stated," But a trial is all about getting in to the jurors' heads and unfortunately the defense attorney did that with all those questions about your previous sex life. It'll be okay. We will come back and do it all over again and next time we will win."

"How can you be sure of that?" Anna asked with tears in her eyes.

"Because I know what he did to you and I won't rest until he's locked up in a cell where he belongs." Anna's lawyer told her," I'll be in contact with you when I hear about our next court date, okay?"

"Ok." Anna replied.

As she got up to leave the courtroom Anna's head started spinning. She didn't know why this was happening to her. She had given up her life and her mother just to keep this man from ever doing something like this to anyone else and now it seemed like it was all for nothing.

As she walked down the steps of the courthouse she saw her mother's lips moving. She was saying something to Anna, but Anna didn't even hear it. She was still too dazed to even hear words. All she heard in her head was a buzzing noise. It was taking over all of her thoughts. She felt weak and dizzy and all she wanted was to go home and not have to see Thomas Clarkson's face ever again.

She walked passed her mother and down the road to call for a cab, not wanting to wait by the courthouse in case her mother tried to approach her.

The cab picked her up and dropped her off at the place she now considered to be her home.

No one was home, so she went upstairs to her room and sat on her bed. She started thinking about the trial and how she may never get her justice and the look of hatred on her mother's face when she had entered the courtroom the first day of the trial.

She didn't feel like crying. She felt not only hatred running through her veins, but she also felt betrayed. Betrayed by the judicial system they were supposed to help victims like her not leave them feeling more helpless than before.

She had stayed strong this whole time, knowing that if she could be strong and make it through a trial that he would never be able to hurt her again. Now she had no reason to be strong. She would never be helped.

All of these feelings and thoughts clouded her head and at the culmination of her anger she picked up the closest thing to her, which happened to be her alarm clock, and threw it as hard as she could and as it flew into the vanity mirror smashing it into pieces, she felt some of her inner rage being released.

There was a split second of absolute silence in her head and in the air and then she saw Jane in her doorway and heard her asking," Anna, are you okay?"

"What?" Anna asked," Oh, yeah. I'm fine. The alarm clock just accidentally flew out of my hands. I didn't realize that they were so slippery. How are you even here? You weren't here when I got home?"

"I was actually I was just in the back doing laundry." Jane answered," Are you sure that you're okay?"

"I promise you that I really am fine." Anna assured her cousin.

But Jane wasn't buying it. There was no way that an alarm clock could have flown out of Anna's hands and all the way across the room and still have had enough force to completely break the mirror.

She didn't know what had caused her Anna to throw that alarm clock in the mirror, but she knew that was what had happened. There was no doubt in her mind, but she knew that the trial was hard on Anna, so she decided to drop the subject, at least for now.

TBC…

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Jane was waiting on the couch when her mother walked in the front door.

The first thing out of her mother's mouth was," How is Anna doing?"

"I'm not really sure." Jane answered honestly,"Why do you ask?"

"I just figured that after what happened in court today that she would be in kind of a bad place." Jane's mother answered.

"What happened in court?" Jane asked.

"You mean she didn't tell you?" Jane's mother asked," They declared the case a mistrial, which means they will have to have another trial."

"Seriously?," Jane asked," She didn't mention anything about it."

Jane decided to go back upstairs to Anna's room to make sure that she was really okay.

She walked into Anna's room without even knocking and sat on the bed beside her cousin.

"So how did court go today?" Jane asked, as if she didn't know

"You know how it went." Anna responded," I heard your Mom telling you."

"You were eavesdropping?" Jane asked.

"Yeah," Anna replied," I was."

"Are you okay?" Jane asked.

"What do you think?" Anna asked," The guy that beat the hell out of me and then tried to rape me might never go to jail for what he's done to me. So, no, I am not okay."

"Oh, Anna," Jane said sympathetically, as she leaned in to hug her cousin.

Anna pulled away before Jane could embrace her," Look I kind of just want to be left alone right now, okay?"

"Sure," Jane said," If that's what you really want…"

"It is." Anna said.

Jane finally admitted defeat and walked out of Anna's bedroom. Three days passed and Anna finally exited her room, after having days of Jane and her aunt bringing her meals to her room.

She ran right into Lucas," Hey Anna. Jane told me about what happened today."

"And if you want to continue living life you'll stop talking about it right now." Anna told him.

"Okay. I was about to leave to go to a party anyways." Lucas told her.

"What party?" Anna asked.

"Just a party at Johnny's house," Lucas answered," His parents are out of town."

"Can I come?" Anna asked.

"I guess if you want to," Lucas told her," Just try not to get extremely drunk and make out with one of my friends, if you can help it."

"I think I can control myself." Anna assured him.

They arrived at Johnny's house about ten minutes later and as Lucas went to open the front door Anna asked," Don't you think that you should knock first or ring the doorbell?"

"We're best friends and I practically live here," Lucas explained," So no."

"Ok." Anna said, as they walked inside.

Just as Lucas was leaving the living room to go find the keg, Johnny entered it.

He walked up to Anna and asked with concern in his voice," What are you doing here?"

"Do you not want me here?" Anna questioned.

"That's not what I am saying," Johnny assured her," It's just…"

Anna cut him off before he could finish," If you are about to mention anything about the outcome of the trial I advise you to stop talking now."

"I was just going to say…." Johnny started.

"zzztttttt…. Stop! Don't even say it. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to forget about it." Anna said.

"You can't forget about it, Anna," Johnny told her," It just happened and you are going to have to go back to court again."

"Not necessarily." Anna told him.

"What the hell does that mean?" Johnny asked.

"It means that I don't know if I want to have another trial." Anna explained.

"You're going to drop the charges?" Johnny asked, shocked.

"Maybe," Anna replied," I don't really see the point of going through another trial."

"The point is to get him convicted and put into prison." Johnny told her.

"I don't see that happening, because every time we have a trial his lawyer is going to get it into the jury's head that I am a whore and then they are going to declare a mistrial again and again, until the judge finally decides to just let him go." Anna told Johnny.

"I don't think that's exactly how it works." Johnny said.

"Well maybe not, but still, it feels like that is how it is going to happen." Anna said," Can I get a drink now?"

"Lucas is going to allow you to drink in his presence?" Johnny asked.

"He doesn't really have a choice," Anna replied," Besides he made me promise that if I got drunk that I wouldn't make out with any of his friends."

"Bruce will be so very disappointed." Johnny said, jokingly.

"That was my first thought too." Anna joked back.

After quite a few drinks, Anna started wandering around the party and ran right into Holly J. Sinclair.

"Holly J. what are you doing at a party at Johnny Dimarco's house?" Anna asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, Anna." Holly J. replied.

"Johnny is my cousin's best friend. Why wouldn't I be here?" Anna asked.

"I don't know," Holly J. said," So how is your 'attempted rape' trial going?"

"I like how you did the air quotes when you asked that." Anna said," And it's going fine."

"Really?," Holly J. asked," Because I heard differently."

"Well maybe you shouldn't listen to everything you hear." Anna advised Holly J..

She then walked away from Holly J. not wanting to hear her bullshit anymore.

Of course, she walked right into Bruce," Anna! If you wanted a reason to touch me you should have asked."

"Yeah. If there were ever a time that I would want to have any kind of physical contact with you, you would know it, because there would be a huge supply of penicillin right beside us." Anna told him.

"You actually assume that this guy gets enough ass to be able to contract an std?" Nic, who was Johnny, Bruce and Lucas' friend, asked.

"Mostly, I am just assuming that there are a ton of drunk girls in this town. Well drunk or high. I assume that they are one of the two things if they are hooking up with Bruce." Anna replied, with a smirk.

"Yeah well that's what the ravine is for." Nic told her.

"What? Do you just put up a sign in the ravine that says 'slutty drunk bitches here' ?" Anna asked.

"Who needs a sign?" Bruce butted in," Girls just seem to want us."

"I would love to be let in on the mystery as to why they want you." Anna said.

"Well for me I guess it's the fact that I started the whole Degrassi war thing, apparently they have a thing for the bad boy. As for Bruce, we kind of have to assume that it's because he treats them like shit. Girls seem to like that." Nic told her.

"What about Johnny?" Anna asked, curiously.

"We like to think that it's his blonde, curly hair. Don't know why, but girls also seem to like that." Nic said.

"Ok." Anna said," Please tell me that one of you has hooked up with Holly J."

" Sinclair?" Bruce asked," That bitch?"

"Johnny did," Nic replied," Last year."

"And he didn't say anything to me?" Bruce asked.

"It's kind of embarrassing for him to tell anybody that he had sex with that rich, snobby bitch." Nic explained.

"I think that I will go find red and have a little talk with her," Anna said, to no one imparticular," This should be fun."

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Next chapter: Anna confronts Holly J. about her encounter with Johnny. Also, obviously in my story Holly J. is not a virgin when she starts at Degrassi, as the tv show portrayed her to be.

TBC…

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


End file.
